The TCP is one of the main protocols of the Internet Protocol (IP) suite. TCP defines how to establish and maintain a network communication session. TCP provides reliable, ordered, and error-checked delivery of a stream of octets between applications running on hosts communicating by an IP network. Major Internet applications such as the World Wide Web, email, remote administration, and file transfer rely on TCP.